Okalani Shimane
Name: Okalani Shimane Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11 School: Franklyn Senior School Homeroom: Mr. Dolph’s Hobbies and Interests: She likes music a lot, but she's usually too high to be doing anything other than listen to any of her many CDs. Appearance: With a darker complexion, rounder face, and no remarkable features, Lani is referred to by some people as a “typical Asian.” Shiny black hair with a slightly bluish tinge to it is usually put up in some manner, often a simple clip. Let down it reaches a few inches below her shoulder blades. Although not really tall, the girl is about 5’4 or something like that (she hasn’t checked in a while) which isn’t necessarily short either. Lani is on the thin side, about 110 pounds. In terms of dress, the girl doesn’t see anything extraordinary about herself, so she’s no trying to show anything off or hide anything either. Generally she just wears blue jeans (maybe a denim skirt every once in a while) and a fairly plain shirt: a T-shirt or something equally casual. Biography: Okalani was born in Honolulu and lived there until the beginning of 4th grade when her father’s job forced them to move to New Jersey. Before that, there really wasn’t anything worth mentioning. Sure there ware some fun times, and a few friends that probably shaped her in some manner, but it’s all in the past now. 4th grade was hard for the girl. It had nothing to do with academics, that was all a breeze. (Except some of those “elephant words” in Spelling that you just had to remember because they were weird.) It was social areas she had problems with. The first issue was her name. Was it really that hard to pronounce? “Oak-ah-lah-nee” She didn’t think it was. She told people to call her Lani anyway. That still didn’t fix anything, (She kept getting something that sounded like Larry, but with an N, not two R’s.) but it wasn’t her main concern for long. Her parents told her it might be hard to fit in with the other kids at school at first, but “at first” came and went and still it seemed that she was the favorite for the other girls to pick on. Lani remembers one time quite clearly. She had managed to get one of the good swings that day at recess. (Everyone else was playing Red Rover.) And then what seemed to be all of the girls in class came over as a group, Maire in front, and she said to Lani: “You know nobody likes you. You don’t have any friends!” Never being very good with comebacks, Lani had only retorted “I don’t really care, Maire.” She really shouldn’t have added the name, because then all the girls started laughing. One of the ones in the back of the group had really been talking. The blonde one was only lip-syncing. It was things like that that got to her. She told herself, everyone, that she really didn’t care. She really did believe it, too. It just wasn’t true. By sixth grade she was starting to show signs of depression, nothing very noticeable though, not even to herself. In middle school she had a group of friends, but they didn’t much like her. They just...felt bad for her or something and let her stick around. But by the end of middle school, when Survivor was a big hit, even they were voting her off the lunch table. High school came and she was determined to make everything change. She bought all new clothes to try to fit in; she practiced talking with an accent. Everyone else called it covering her accent (which nobody could ever place as Hawaiian) but to her it was speaking with one. Of course, though, it didn’t last. But why not? That’s what mattered, the clothing, the normality, the act. By this time she, at least, knew she was suffering from depression. She just wasn’t good enough. Her grades weren’t stellar; nobody liked her, she couldn’t get a boy friend, everything she tried she failed. So instead of trying to fit in, she did the opposite. By tenth grade she had tried (and in a few cases, kept up with) nearly any drug imaginable. Somehow, though, she managed to keep it hidden from her parents. It wasn’t too hard. They trusted her on everything. She tried to be anorexic once. It only lasted a few days. She liked food too much. She tried cutting a few times. It stung too much. But drugs and alcohol, sure hangovers were annoying, but drugs didn’t hurt, and they took her mind off of life. And she really did fail at everything. She tried to die, several times actually, and nobody even noticed a thing. That happens though, when you mistake Advil for Aspirin. But that’s not the point. She just really hates you all. She won’t tell you, she wants you to figure it out on your own. Because if that happens, then it might even mean that you care about her. Advantages: She isn’t afraid to die, and she’ll probably enjoy killing someone else. So even if it’s a dangerous idea, whatever. Disadvantages: She isn’t afraid to die. So even if it’s a dangerous idea, whatever. Number: Female Student no. 28 --- Designated Weapon: Dagger Conclusions: I don't see G28 making it to the end. She's far too reckless to be able to take the cake in this competition. However, I do see her being quite the little motivator in the game. Well, perhaps... if she doesn't find some way to go emo and try to kill herself again. The above biography is as written by Shula. No editz or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 0 Killed by: Collar detonated Collected Weapons: Dagger (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming Soon... Threads A list of threads that contained Okalani, in chronological order. *G28 - Start Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Okalani Shimane. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students